<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翔润】Boomerang by youeatricelema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694144">【翔润】Boomerang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema'>youeatricelema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翔润】Boomerang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨一点。松本润站在暗下去的奢侈品店外，缩着脖子裹紧了外套。</p><p>他穿得不多，相对于气温来说甚至有些单薄。可他仍然在零下三度的夜里执着的站在橱窗前盯着最新款的包看个没完。他喜欢那只手包，因此他觉得自己得耐心的等待一单生意。这实在是件风险很大的事，他的脚已经没什么知觉，手揣在兜里也止不住的发抖，实际上在那个男人从身后抱住他之前，他都快以为自己要冻死了。</p><p>“多少钱一晚？”男人干脆的直奔主题。温暖的手从背后环上来，衣料高级的质感让松本润忍不住往他怀里靠了靠。</p><p>“50万円，先生。”他短暂的看了一眼男人映在橱窗里的脸，眼神又迅速的移回那款包上。“刚好一只包钱。”</p><p>“50万？”男人伸进他口袋里握住他冰凉的手，另一只手捏了捏他挺翘的屁股。“是不是贵了点。”</p><p>松本润挣开他，转身靠在了橱窗上。那双好看的桃花眼眯起来，在半米不到的空间里生出一种距离感。</p><p>“随便您，先生。我值这个价。”</p><p>这世界上从来不缺轻浮又多金的嫖客。男人勾了一边的唇角笑起来，用手背蹭了蹭他被冻红的脸。</p><p>“跟我上车。外面冷。”</p><p> </p><p>松本润其实很怕冷。好在车内的暖气开得足够，他的情绪才稍微高涨了起来。到酒店的时候他的手还是有一点僵硬，这让他在给那个男人脱衣服的时候多少显得有些不顺利。</p><p>“很抱歉，樱井先生。”他捡起那件做工精良的大衣，看了一眼掉落的名片，又把它妥帖的塞回口袋里去。“您得原谅我，外面的风把我吹得太冷了。”</p><p>“没关系，你马上就会热起来了。”樱井翔并不介意，靠过来想把他搂在怀中。他英俊的脸让这一切不显得过分下流，松本润却刻意避开了他的唇把他推倒在圆床上，从情趣装备齐全的床头拿了手铐把他扣在床头，跪坐在他身边慢条斯理的解他的衬衫扣子。</p><p>“夜晚长着呢，您得慢慢来。”松本润注视着他，眼角含着风情万种的笑意，樱井翔也放松下来，饶有兴致的看松本润跨坐在自己身上，纤长的睫毛抖着，耳边有一点不易察觉的红色。</p><p>他在害羞。樱井翔刚意识到这一点，轻柔的吻就落在了他的眼眶。松本润似乎不屑于露骨的挑逗，他吻的很平缓，从眼睛到鼻梁，沿着樱井面部的轮廓细细的描摹过去。两人唇瓣贴合的时候他伸出舌尖，樱井翔就顺势含住，他忍不住轻哼出声，细嫩的手指沿着樱井腹部结实的肌肉线条摩挲着，不动声色的把他拖入一场舒缓的情爱里。</p><p>樱井翔只觉得口干舌燥。松本润的嘴唇柔软湿润，滑腻的舌尖在他口中挑逗着，让他忍不住吮吸着从中汲取水分。他们紧密的贴合在一起，松本润的手有分寸的在他的胸口和小腹游走，所到之处都泛起酥麻的快意。</p><p>“这样的节奏您还满意吗？”松本润的轻喘着离开他，绯红的脸上露出调皮的笑容。</p><p>可以再快一点儿。樱井翔想这么回答他，太过缠绵的前戏让他多少有些急躁。可松本润似乎并没有在等他的回应。他的舌头很快又落下来了，加重了力道，沿着削尖的下巴一路啃咬到锁骨，在胸膛留下水渍，嘴唇吮吸着绕过肚脐，来到樱井翔胯下早已兴奋的性器。然后他犹豫了一会儿，大概是两秒，或者三秒，才慢吞吞的把那根含在嘴里。樱井翔的手不自觉的挣了一下，那该死的手铐却尽职尽责的让他动弹不得。松本润紧致的包裹着他，口腔湿热，舌尖殷勤的讨好，这一切都让他粗大的性器变的愈发硬挺起来。</p><p>得承认他的口活儿不错。樱井翔顶了顶胯，紧窄的喉口爽得他头皮发麻。松本润的手灵巧的爱抚着他的囊袋，艳红的唇吞卖力吐着粗大的性器，他似乎刚刚想起这纯粹是一场肉欲的交合，所以抛去了太过冗长的爱抚，急着把快感都堆砌起来。空气迅速的升温，他能感到自己体内的渴求也开始蒸腾，于是他离开了那根蓬勃的欲望——尽管这让樱井翔不满的闷哼出声，但他需要这么做。他微微后仰身子，光洁的大腿分开，半勃的性器和粉嫩的穴口就完全暴露在了樱井的眼前。樱井翔几乎双眼发红，光是想象出了那副身体的触感都让他又涨大了一圈。松本润修长的手轻易的挤进了自己的小穴里，那里早已经非常湿润了，抽插间甚至听得到水声。他细致的做着扩张，好让那里能够接纳樱井的尺寸。他并不认为这是冷落了客人，他相信自己沉浸在情欲中的表情和溢出口的呻吟都是绝佳的催情剂。</p><p>樱井翔不否认这一点，但如此近在咫尺的香艳场景对几乎置身事外的他来说只是一种折磨。他觉得自己大概等了一个世纪这么久，松本润才愿意再次触碰他的欲望。那只沾满淫液的手终于将他滚烫的性器对准穴口，扭动着腰肢一点一点坐了下去。樱井翔能感受到他湿热的内里渐渐的包裹住自己，温暖的褶皱挤压给他带来舒爽的快感。被这样尺寸的硬物进入不是什么容易的事，松本润花了点时间才完全接纳他，酥麻的饱胀感让他腰软。</p><p>“櫻井さん…”</p><p>他趴在樱井翔的耳边轻喘着叫他的名字，然后夹着他小幅度的扭了起来。松本润的脊背光滑白皙，一路望下去能看到圆润的臀部。现在这副美好的躯体就在樱井翔身上起伏着，软嫩的肠肉贴合着他阴茎的形状研磨他敏感的龟头。樱井翔忍不住去咬他的侧颈，向上顶动着寻找他深处的软肉。松本润懂得怎么才能让自己更舒服，扭着腰引导他去撞击自己的敏感点。他扶着樱井翔的肩膀，起伏的速度越来越快，动作也变得没有章法，眼神迷离起来，嘴唇微张，断断续续的呻吟清晰的传到樱井翔耳朵里。</p><p>樱井翔能感受到他紧窄的甬道变得越来越湿热，他的动作几乎不受控制了，粉嫩的性器夹在两人之间颤抖着吐出透明的清液。樱井翔发狠的向上顶弄了几下，松本润腰一下软了下去，伏在他怀里颤抖着高潮了。后穴痉挛着咬紧灼热的性器，樱井翔低喘着也射在了他的身体里。</p><p>“中出是要加钱的。”喘息片刻后松本润打开了手铐，懒洋洋的开口抱怨。樱井翔的手终于获得自由，迫不及待的把他整个搂在怀里。</p><p>“加多少？”樱井翔去咬他的耳垂，却被不留情面的躲开。</p><p>“100万怎么样？”</p><p>“润。”樱井翔叫他的名字，拖长的尾音甚至有点撒娇的意思。</p><p>“你别叫我。”松本润突然板起脸来想要挣开。可樱井翔的性器还留在他身体里，他忍不住抖了一下，又可怜巴巴的缩回樱井怀里。</p><p>“对不起，我昨天不该弄脏你的包。”樱井翔的表情也委屈起来，看着他的眼睛诚心诚意的道歉。</p><p>“你不是弄脏我的包，你是把一整瓶牛奶都洒在了我最喜欢的蛇皮包上。”松本润指尖点着他胸口数落他。“我前两天刚送去保养，你为什么这么不小心？”</p><p>“我忙着去热牛奶，真的，我想着在你起床前给你做好早餐。”</p><p>“你别骗我，我不相信你会愿意进厨房。”</p><p>“我惦记着你前一天晚上太累了，说到底这都是我的错。”</p><p>“你闭嘴。”松本润又窝回樱井翔怀里。他突然讨厌这个人的伶牙俐齿，甚至说什么都不会脸红。</p><p>“抱歉。”樱井翔揉着他后脑的发，轻柔的动作让松本润忍不住心软。他其实很容易心软的，如果对象是樱井翔的话。</p><p>“真的，下不为例。”松本润最后还是闷闷的抛出这句话，仅有的那点不甘心也被这个人不动声色的温柔磨的没脾气。</p><p>“原谅我了？”樱井翔的语气突然轻松起来，笑着捏起松本润的下巴让他看向自己，“那来说说你的事吗？”</p><p>“我怎么了？”松本润愣了愣，心下突然觉得不妙。</p><p>“大半夜一声不吭的跑出去，衣服都不好好穿，你不怕冷吗？”</p><p>“…那是我自己的事。”</p><p>“可是我会心疼。”</p><p>他不由分说的吻上松本润的唇，不温柔也不迟疑，蛮横的将他口中的空气掠夺殆尽。舌尖扫过敏感的上颚，手掌沿着脊柱一路抚摸下去，让他浑身都战栗起来。</p><p>他真的很狡猾。松本润被他压在身下，突然有些愤愤不平。然而主动权是太危险的事。松本润挣扎不成，挣乖乖放弃了抵抗。他四肢舒展开缠上樱井翔的身子，主动的迎接他炽热的唇舌。他的唇型实在很适合亲吻。樱井翔来到他胸前时松本润还有余裕这么想，但这样的念头很快就被快感占据了。他的乳首还没有被好好爱抚过，樱井的挑逗和舔弄轻易的带给了他飘然的快感。</p><p>“呜…”</p><p>牙齿研磨过乳尖的时候松本润终于忍不住闷哼出声。樱井翔的舌头仿佛得到什么信号似的离开他，一只手仍熟练的在他乳尖上按压揉搓，另一只手向下握住他的性器套弄起来。他的节奏刻意放缓了，带着薄茧的指腹摩擦着松本的柱身，却在那里完全勃起后刻意避开，只在大腿内侧不轻不重的撩拨。松本润难耐的扭了扭身子，脚尖蹭着他的腰轻哼着撒娇。</p><p>“我真不能就这么放过你。”樱井翔挡开松本润想要触碰前端的手，从床头挑了根粉色的丝带系在了他阴茎的根部。“有时候你也得想想我的感受。”他饶有兴致的拉开距离欣赏了一下那个恶趣味的结，觉得眼前的人可爱得像一个等待开封的礼物。松本润在这样的注视下难堪的想要并拢双腿，却被强硬的分开，他挣扎不过，最后只能自暴自弃的用胳膊挡住了脸。</p><p>“我找了几条街才找到你，你知道我有多急吗？”樱井翔吗？”樱手指湿软小穴里。那里还残留着他的精液，混合着肠液让进出格外顺畅。他很快又加入了一根手指，在敏感的肠肉里肆意搅动着，满意的看到松本润涨红的脸上浮现出难耐的渴求。</p><p>“唔…你是个混蛋。”松本润已经思考不出辩解的话，出口的句子比起责怪更像是调情。他含着水光的眼瞪过去，神态里也只剩撒娇般的嗔怪。</p><p>“是，我是个混蛋。”樱井翔完全不准备否认，耐心的扶着自己的性器缓缓的侵入他的身体。松本润在这样迟缓的折磨中弓起了身子，他想要去拉樱井翔的手，却意外地被避开了。</p><p>“待会可以叫，但是别哭。”樱井翔的手握住了松本润纤细的腰，然后不留情面的律动起来。他太熟悉这副身体，因此能轻易掌握让他失神的开关。那根粗硬的性器在柔软的肠壁内大力冲撞着，交合的声音混杂着甜腻的呻吟无比清晰的回荡在房间里。</p><p>“啊…翔さん、别……”松本润开始意识到这是一次惩罚了，粗硬的性器一次又一次的贯穿他，在他的敏感点恶意的研磨，可那条该死的丝带又生生堵住了他欲望的出口。他颤抖着夹紧了樱井翔精壮的腰，手指无助的抓着床单，却硬撑着不愿意说出请求的话。</p><p>“舒服吗？”樱井翔又一次撞到他的敏感点，那样的刺激让他浑身都痉挛起来。他知道自己高潮了，樱井翔技巧性的抽插总能轻易的带着他攀上顶峰。可被束缚的前端仍然可怜的抖着，他射不出来，后穴越是满足前端越觉得憋胀难耐。</p><p>“你想要什么，你得告诉我。”樱井翔知道他逞强的性子，温柔的引导着他开口，可身下冲撞的力度丝毫不减。松本润未出口的呻吟都被那样的颠簸冲散，他的身体源源不断的流出水来润滑着交合，肿胀充血的阴茎却难以得到他想象中的快感。</p><p>“…哈…帮我解开…翔さん…呜…”</p><p>松本润已经很清楚的难辨别自己的感受。他忍不住哭出来，伸出手想要一个拥抱作为安慰。樱井翔如他所愿的抱住了他，减缓了身下的动作，轻柔的吻去了他眼角的泪水。</p><p>“不是说了不许哭吗？”樱井翔低喘着咬他饱满的耳垂，一只手又移到他的身下握住他颤动的前端上下套弄。松本润在这样的刺激中止不住眼泪，他的脚趾无意识的蹭着床单，身体也无法控制的抖着。</p><p>“…呜…对不起…我、我想射…求你……”松本润扭着腰，收缩着后穴去讨好其中的性器。不断累积的快感快要将他冲垮了，这是他能想到的唯一方式，他企图用此换来樱井翔好心的怜悯。</p><p>樱井翔被他紧窄的后穴吸得有些气喘。他把松本润翻了过来——这其实不是个调整体位的好时机，松本润已经抖的跪不稳了，樱井翔还是强硬的搂着他的腰从后面更深入的插进了他的身体里。</p><p>完全进入的瞬间松本润几乎是哭喊着叫了出来。樱井翔把他的束缚解开了，那条粉色的丝带沿着他光滑的大腿落在床单上。积聚多时的快感随着樱井翔的抽插终于得以释放。那样满足又彻底的舒爽让松本润觉得自己身在云端。他似乎从来没有过这么久的高潮，浑身都痉挛着直到再也射不出更多的东西。樱井翔滚烫的精液随后灌满了他。他沉浸在这种饱胀的满足里，久久不能平复自己的喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“我承认我也有不对的地方。”松本润过了很久才能平复下来，突然又有了讨价还价的余裕。“但是你下次能不能不要射在里面？”</p><p>“我知道，中出是要加钱的。”樱井翔笑眯眯的搂过他，整个人有种酒足饭饱的慵懒。</p><p>“你值这个价。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>